


Treat You Right

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han would buy Minseok the world if he asked—even if he didn't ask—but Minseok doesn't want that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat You Right

Minseok's friends can't wrap their heads around the fact that he has a filthy rich boyfriend who's wrapped around his little finger and yet he doesn't get Lu Han to pay for basically his whole life. Minseok's a poor grad student from a very middle-class family and he could definitely use Lu Han's help paying for things, but Minseok refuses to go to him for money unless he's desperate, and he's careful to never be desperate.

He has made some concessions over the years, because it makes Lu Han happy and because Minseok's only human. The apartment they share belongs to Lu Han and Minseok's not about to insist on paying rent to his own boyfriend. He lets Lu Han take him out on fancy dates and buy him presents that would make Minseok's own bank account cry but make him happy. Still, he insists on paying for modest dates himself sometimes, and buys Lu Han presents for special occasions. Lu Han doesn't get it, but he's learned by now that it's futile to argue when Minseok puts his foot down.

"You're crazy," Baekhyun tells him bluntly when he finds out both how loaded Lu Han is and that Minseok isn't taking full advantage of that. Lu Han's not too ostentatious about his money, not like Junmyeon who waves his black card everywhere or Tao with his bejeweled phone and other obvious signs of wealth, but the size of his apartment is a dead giveaway, as are some of the expensive belongings in it.

"Why am I crazy?" Minseok asks grumpily.

"Let me tell you," Baekhyun explains, "if I could find a boyfriend with so much money I could never work another day in my life, I'd be on the couch eating expensive foreign chocolates while servants fan me."

"You're not even gay," Jongdae points out. "And you have a girlfriend."

"Yes, but _never working again._ Seriously, hyung, what's wrong with you?"

"Maybe I like the satisfaction of working for things," Minseok retorts. "And I don't want to be in his debt."

Those things are both true, but in all honesty, Minseok's not sure himself why he's so stubborn about it. Lu Han loves to take care of him, and he'd never hold it over Minseok's head if he paid Minseok's way like some people might. There are no strings attached to his generosity, no expectations that Lu Han wield the power in their relationship because he's the one with the money. If anything, Lu Han is happy to do whatever Minseok asks of him, and he doesn't mind Minseok ordering him around sometimes. Maybe it's just that Minseok's too proud, but that's the way he is and he can't fight it.

 

When Minseok finishes grad school, he gets a decent paying job at last. He's probably never going to have anywhere near as much money as Lu Han, but it's a definite improvement. The Friday after he gets his first paycheck, he takes Lu Han out to a nice restaurant, more like the kind of place Lu Han drags him to than what Minseok would normally choose. Lu Han tries to take the bill, but Minseok snatches it away from him.

"Come on, can't I treat you to celebrate your hard work this month?" Lu Han asks, doing that unconscious pouting thing he does sometimes. 

"The whole point is me treating you now that I'm finally making good money," Minseok stubbornly insists.

"But..." Lu Han's lower lip juts out a little farther.

"I'll let you make it up to me later," Minseok teases.

Lu Han looks like he wants to argue, but he just sighs and says, "Fine," and Minseok pays and doesn't flinch as he hands over rather a lot of money by his standards.

They talk about other things on the way home, but when they get there, Lu Han sits on the bed and pouts (consciously this time) up at Minseok. "How come you can treat me when you want to but I can't buy you nice things?"

"You do buy me things," Minseok reminds him. "Even when I tell you I don't need them."

"Yes, but half the time, you complain about it. Is it because I didn't work as hard for my money as you?" 

"What?" Minseok looks at Lu Han like he's crazy, though now that he thinks about it, he can't blame Lu Han for getting the wrong idea. "It's nothing like that."

"Then what?" Lu Han looks genuinely hurt, and Minseok feels guilty even though he doesn't think he's doing anything wrong.

"I don't like being spoiled," he explains.

"By me?"

"No!" Minseok sighs and moves to join Lu Han on the bed, climbing into his lap. Now that they're so close, Lu Han seems torn between continuing to pout, staring, and forgetting everything to kiss Minseok senseless. The last option doesn't sound so bad, but Minseok doesn't want to leave this hanging. "I don't know how to explain it, but it's not you. It just doesn't feel right." He gives in to temptation and smirks at Lu Han. "You're welcome to spoil me in other ways if that'll make you feel better."

Lu Han looks torn for only a second before he smirks back at Minseok. "Yeah? I guess I could do that. But are you sure you'll let me do what I want?"

Minseok plants his hands on Lu Han's shoulders and moves in closer. "Convince me."

Now Lu Han does what it looked like he wanted to do from the beginning and kisses Minseok hard, arms looping around his back to pull him flush against Lu Han's body. Minseok wraps his legs around Lu Han's waist and rocks into him just enough to make Lu Han's breath catch.

Minseok's dressed up nice for their date, but Lu Han sets to work stripping him without breaking their kiss, pushing Minseok's jacket off his shoulders until Minseok shrugs it off, then tugging his tie loose. He takes his time with the buttons on Minseok's shirt since there's nothing underneath it, dipping his head to taste each bit of skin as it's exposed.

"You know," Lu Han murmurs, lips warm on Minseok's skin, "if you were that kind of person, you'd have no problem getting a rich guy to buy you the world." He kisses Minseok's neck and then his mouth again and breathes out, "You're so beautiful," in a positively enraptured voice.

Minseok should be used to this by now, the way Lu Han looks at him like he's something amazingly precious, but it's more rare for him to put his obvious feelings into words and it brings warmth to Minseok's cheeks and his chest at the same time. Thankfully, Lu Han leaves it at that, moving back down to Minseok's collarbone as he unbuttons his shirt further, then tugs it loose from his pants.

He lets Lu Han do as he pleases, which results in him easing Minseok onto his back and kissing down his stomach as he unbuckles Minseok's belt. Minseok doesn't interfere, just reaches one hand down to thread into Lu Han's hair, fingers light on his scalp. He knows that Lu Han, in this kind of mood, will do everything he can do make it good for Minseok.

For now, he gets Minseok's pants undone and pulls them off, leaving his underwear on. He kisses just above the band and then hooks his fingers in to tug it down just a little, licking at the skin that exposes. Minseok's breath catches in anticipation as Lu Han moves down and down, finally pressing a kiss at the base of Minseok's cock. His hair tickles and Minseok squirms, earning a low chuckle from Lu Han.

"I don't think teasing counts as spoiling me," Minseok grumbles without any heat. He doesn't need to object anyway, since Lu Han is quick to put his mouth on him, and Minseok hardens readily under his lips and tongue.

Minseok keeps his hand in Lu Han's hair even as Lu Han swallows him down, pushing just enough to hint at what he wants without actually making Lu Han move. Lu Han obliges, taking him in deep and then pulling back, then repeating the motion. Minseok moans appreciatively, making sure Lu Han can tell he's enjoying it.

They continue like that for a while, at an almost leisurely pace until Lu Han just barely pulls off and murmurs, "Minseok." It's not a question, really, but Minseok knows what it means when Lu Han says his name in that breathy, hopeful way.

"Yeah," he answers. He tries to reach for the lube, but Lu Han holds him down long enough to get his point across before going for it himself. Minseok's not so sure who's getting spoiled at this point, him or Lu Han, but he definitely doesn't mind this. Lu Han keeps his mouth on Minseok as he slicks his fingers up and starts to stretch him out, slow and careful. Minseok doesn't hold back, makes sure Lu Han knows when it feels good, and he smiles when he sees Lu Han's gaze flicking up to see his reaction.

Lu Han may not always be the most patient person, but he's too stubborn not to follow through when he puts his mind to something. In this case, that something seems to be making Minseok fall apart with long, slow sucks and fingers twisting and turning inside of him. Minseok definitely isn't going to complain about it.

Lu Han keeps at it for a long time, longer than he needs to, until Minseok's cheeks are flushed & his breath is coming in harsh gasps. Finally, he sits up and pulls his hand away, looking down at Minseok with an expression that's halfway between a smirk & a disgustingly fond smile.

"Don't say it," Minseok tells him, firm even though his voice wavers.

"Say what?" Lu Han asks, defensive.

"Whatever cheesy thing you're thinking."

"I'm not—" Lu Han starts to protest automatically, but promptly gives up and grumbles, "You're so mean. No presents, no compliments..."

Minseok laughs as he sits up to give Lu Han a kiss. "I never said no compliments. Just nothing _too_ cheesy."

"I'm never cheesy," Lu Han protests. He pouts when Minseok laughs, but lets himself be distracted by Minseok moving into his lap again.

"You're really wearing way too many clothes." They're probably expensive clothes too, but Minseok doesn't let that stop him from sitting on Lu Han's thighs. He doesn't do anything yet, just sits and watches as Lu Han hurriedly takes off his shirt. 

When Lu Han's hands move to his belt, Minseok presses one of his own hands to the obvious bulge in Lu Han's pants, and Lu Han lets out a surprised moan. "Fuck, wait," he groans, batting Minseok's hand away.

Minseok's tempted to keep playing with Lu Han, but he decides to be nice, moving off of him so Lu Han can strip off his remaining clothes. As soon as he has, he reaches for Minseok and pulls him in close again, hands on his ass as they kiss breathlessly.

"Do you—" Lu Han tries to ask, barely getting the words out because neither of them wants to stop kissing. "Is this—"

"Yes," Minseok answers without waiting for the whole question. "This is good." He gives Lu Han just enough time to fumble on a condom without looking before sinking down onto him, muffling his moans against Lu Han's lips.

Lu Han's hands come to rest on Minseok's hips, warm and gentle in contrast to what they're doing. Minseok bobs steadily up and down, not too fast and not too slow, and Lu Han lets him set the pace. He's pulled back and is watching Minseok, which is a little embarrassing or just overwhelming sometimes, but right now, Minseok decides he likes it. He puts on a good show for Lu Han, closing his eyes and tipping his head back, lips parted to let out a shaky breath.

Lu Han doesn't say anything, but it's no surprise when his grip on Minseok's hips tightens. It's so easy to play with him like this. Minseok smiles to himself as he starts to move a little faster, and Lu Han mutters something he can't catch. "What?"

"You're such a tease." Lu Han says it in Chinese, but he's said it enough times before for Minseok to recognize the words.

"Only sometimes," he cheerfully agrees, moving faster still. Lu Han grumbles wordlessly, but Minseok doubts he really minds.

He gets his revenge soon enough, in any case, when he suddenly hefts Minseok up and flips him onto his back, legs up in the air. Minseok lets out a cry, partly because he's startled and partly because the movement drives Lu Han deep into him at a different, better angle. Lu Han chuckles, clearly pleased with the results, but strained.

"If you're going to do it that way, get on with it," Minseok grunts, and Lu Han obeys immediately, thrusting in at a good pace, hand moving on Minseok's erection.

Minseok's not playing anymore when he closes his eyes and gasps for breath, Lu Han's touch setting his body abuzz. He doesn't have to do anything like this, just lie back and let Lu Han make him feel good. He supposes Lu Han is spoiling him, carefully aiming each thrust and touching Minseok just how he likes it, and Minseok is very much enjoying it.

It's a slow build, but finally Minseok finds himself getting close. He opens his eyes to see Lu Han's expression tight, like he's probably close too and trying to hold back. "Hurry," Minseok tells him, and Lu Han flashes him a shaky smile before he does as he's told, leaning forward so he can push that much deeper.

Minseok moans as he gets closer and closer and finally arches up at the same time as Lu Han bends down to kiss him and drink down the cry that escapes him when he comes, deep, shuddering pleasure spreading all through his body. Lu Han keeps kissing Minseok right through his own orgasm, hips jerking sharply as he pulses inside of Minseok.

Lu Han doesn't stop even after, holding himself just above Minseok and kissing like he wants to continue forever, still buried deep inside of him. Minseok is content to stay like that for a while, feeling warm and content with Lu Han so close and his body still thrumming, but finally he turns his head away and murmurs, gently chiding, "You have to move eventually."

"Yeah, yeah." Lu Han reluctantly climbs off of him, and Minseok sits up slowly while he throws away the condom. When Lu Han returns to their bed, Minseok gives him another kiss, light but lingering, and then lets Lu Han pull him against his chest.

They just sit like that for a little while, pressed together, until Lu Han breaks the silence. "Minseok?" He sounds serious, and Minseok suspects that their earlier conversation isn't over. 

"Yeah?" he asks.

Lu Han hesitates for one long moment. "Of course it's your choice if you don't want me to spend a lot of money on you, but I just feel like...like you don't want to belong to me."

Minseok tilts his head back to frown up at Lu Han. "I belong to myself," he says, forceful but not angry yet because he knows Lu Han is often clumsy with words.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that," Lu Han hastily backtracks. "It's not that I want to own you. But we've been together for years already. Isn't it normal to stop thinking so much about what's mine and what's yours? I know you like to be independent and not be in anyone's debt, but isn't it different if it's me?"

Minseok feels a lot of different things at Lu Han's words, guilt and sadness at upsetting Lu Han, but also love, and a growing sense that Lu Han in all his clumsiness has a point here. He stops to think about it, apparently for too long because Lu Han opens his mouth to say something, probably to take it back. "Wait," Minseok cuts in, and Lu Han stops and looks at him uncertainly.

Minseok moves out of Lu Han's hold so he can look at him properly, smiling to show that he's not mad. "You're right," he says slowly, thinking it out. "We have been together for a while." Lu Han nods warily, like he's not sure if he likes where this is going or not, and Minseok continues, "If one of us was a girl, we'd probably be married already." Lu Han's eyes go wide, and Minseok laughs. "We're not. Obviously. But you're right that things should be different between us. They _are_ different between us."

Minseok's honestly not sure himself where he's going with this, but he keeps talking anyway. "I still don't need you to spoil me by buying a ton of presents or paying for everything all the time. If that's what you want, I hear Baekhyun's in the market for a sugar daddy." Lu Han bursts out laughing at that, which kind of ruins the moment, but Minseok doesn't mind. He's smiling as he finishes, "But if it's about wanting to feel connected or like...I rely on you, then of course I do. Of course you're special."

To Minseok's relief, Lu Han smiles at that. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Minseok grins and lets Lu Han pull him in for a kiss. "So let's just both try to stop thinking so much about who's spending money on who, okay? That doesn't matter."

"I'll try," Lu Han agrees. He gives Minseok one more kiss before he continues in a totally different tone, "Now let's get cleaned up and then you can tell me what Baekhyun said about wanting a sugar daddy so I can tease him about it forever."

Now it's Minseok's turn to burst into laughter. "Sounds like a plan."

Lu Han gets to his feet and then offers Minseok a hand. Minseok takes it and purposely falls into Lu Han when he pulls him up. Lu Han chuckles, automatically wrapping his arms around him, and Minseok leans into him as he says, "And Lu Han? _This_ kind of spoiling I think we can both get behind."

He can feel Lu Han's smile against his shoulder before he murmurs, "We definitely can."


End file.
